


Ship meme - Samifer

by ewela1130



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But wings, Comfort, Cute, M/M, Samifer fanart, Wings, doing ship meme, just a sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm doing <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/95927076124/rosiemonomi-the-character-one-was-good-for-warm">shipping meme</a> and there goes Samifer</p>
<p><a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/95936673974/not-a-flesh-eating-zombie-asked-transformers-d">On Tumblr</a>  please reblog?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ship meme - Samifer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing [shipping meme](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/95927076124/rosiemonomi-the-character-one-was-good-for-warm) and there goes Samifer
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/95936673974/not-a-flesh-eating-zombie-asked-transformers-d) please reblog?


End file.
